


Willing to Fight for.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Infinity Country [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Eagle reflects about Hikaru and he asks Lantis to find out if she's friend or foe, and more importantly if she, no matter what, if she would help them or not





	

**Willing to Fight for.**   
__ “I am not only a pacifist but a militant pacifist. I am willing to fight for peace. Nothing will end war unless the people themselves refuse to go to war.”  
Albert Einstein

Hikaru fights in a way that Eagle has never seen, not in Lantis and not in Geo, who he knows are the best fighters Infinity has to go for the moment. There's a fire in her he thinks his grandmother would have approved of, a fire that burns bright and clean, not destructive at all.

She doesn't kill her enemies if she can avoid it, and yet she wins and moves forward, always forward, and he knows he has become fixated with her long before Geo tells her that he's doing so with someone who could be a potential killer.

“I wonder,” he chirps, chuckling as Geo complains about having a crazy boss.

Later that night, he thumbs a hickey he left on Lantis' neck, thoughtful.

“Want me to talk with her?” Lantis asks, his voice a deep rumble that makes Eagle smile, even as he pushes himself on his forearm to look at his bodyguard and friend.

“Have you been reading my mind, Lantis?”

Lantis doesn't quite smile, but his eyes are soft. “I just know you.”

“And you're interested in that young lady as well?”

“Her eyes look the same as yours,” Lantis says, moving a hand to cradle his face. Eagle turns his head and kisses his wrist, gently. “I want to know why.”

“Then go and find out about this Hikaru,” and judge her, Eagle doesn't say, but he knows Lantis understands. He's one of the extra hands he has, and Lantis will decide if Hikaru is a friend or an enemy as well as Eagle himself would, and neither of them will tell Geo about this, because despite it all Geo remains somewhat naïve, and he would never agree to see a teenager getting killed.

*

He's not expecting the door to open that way, almost violently, and he's unsurprised when he heard Geo draw out his gun. Eagle does manage to stop him from opening fire, though, a hand up as Hikaru looks young and innocent in her school uniform and not the strong warrior he had seen on the Games, except for the way her eyes were blazing.

“I just want to know this,” Hikaru says, eyes serious, not even glancing at Geo despite the fact that she doesn't have any kind of gun with her. There's a band-aid on her face, and both her right wrist and left shin are bandaged. She limps as she approaches him. “What are your intentions with the city?”

Lantis walks behind Hikaru, bandages around his head and from the way he moves, he probably hurt his chest as well, most likely the ribs. That tells Eagle just about everything he has to know, and he doesn't smile at Hikaru, doesn't try to win her over with pretty words, instead just looking at her.

“I want this to be a place everyone will want to come in, not a place where everyone tries to find ways to leave.”

“No matter what it costs?”

Eagle nods. “No matter what it costs.”

Hikaru stares at him for long, long minutes and Eagle looks back, doesn't dare look away and then, the most magnificent thing happens: Hikaru smiles.

“Lantis said the same thing!” She says with a smile before she nods. “I want to help, then!”

Eagle doesn't have to look at Geo to know that he's gaping. He? He's smiling, perhaps his first honest smile of the day. 


End file.
